


Sting

by gothkore



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Dom Choi Youngjae, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, No Smut, Pet Names, Sub Jackson, why isn't this a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: The sting of leather is pretty, but Youngjae's pup is prettier.





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

> aight, so: this fic isn't finished. this was actually supposed to be around 5k+ words but writers block is a bitch and i don't want to get swamped with all my other prompts and end up deleting this in my frustration. so. yeah. this.

Youngjae has always felt at ease with the familiar weight of leather sitting snugly in his palms. His fingers curl around it like a sated cat. Lazily. Easily. It's such a lovely feeling. However, Youngjae believes what lies at the end of the leather is even lovelier.

There is something so satisfying about having a pretty boy on his knees for you.

Jackson is soft and pliant at the end of the leather leash in his palm. He looks small, smaller than what he really is as he stares up at him with those big brown puppy dog eyes. They're so pretty. Lovely. A sweet chocolate color surrounded by doll like lashes. They're pretty. He's pretty. Soft skin, a pretty little nose…. He brings his free hand to cradle his face gently. Jackson leans into the touch eagerly like a pup starved for affection.

Youngjae explores the planes of his face with a hushed quietness that is intense on its own. His thumb strokes the soft skin of his cheek, then across the slope of his nose to come in contact with his lips. They're plush and soft as he strokes over them. A sweet cherry red from having bitten them in his anxiousness. Youngjae smiles and strokes his thumb across Jacksons bottom lip that parts with a soft docility. 

Youngjae thinks about these lips and how they just might be his favorite part of Jackson. Besides his heart of course. He can ramble forever and ever either these lips. And devour food like its his life calling. He thinks about the way his bottom lip swells and juts out when he pouts over not having gotten his way. About the way they get so swollen and red when stretched around his cock. Slick and wet with spit as cum paints them like a canvas-

Jacksons breath hitches when Youngjae unconsciously dips his thumb between his parted lips. Thumb pressing down on his soft cushy tongue. Something dark and warm grows in the pit of his gut. Stomach flexing and clenching at the sight before him. He spreads his legs a little wider, slumps back against the couch with a air of dominance around him, and revels in the way Jackson gets antsy on his knees at the change of atmosphere.

His thumb still in Jacksons mouth, he narrows his eyes and tells him to “suck it.”

Jackson is a good pup. An obedient little thing that gets off on praise, pleasure, and pain. He's Youngjae's good boy and it's evident to see in the way he eagerly sucks the thumb in his mouth. Cheeks hollowing- eyes wide with mock naivety as his slobbers around the finger in his mouth.

Youngjae blinks slow and languidly as he rolls his shoulders and tightens his grip on the leash in his hand.

“Good boy.”

Jackson whines. Thighs clenching together as he squirms. Youngjae laughs and its mean. Jackson is just so fucking cute he thinks, letting go of his leash for a second just to pet at his hair. It isn't hard to slip into a headspace such as this one when you have such a submissive partner like Jackson. Youngjae remembers in the early stages of their sex life how awkward they had been together. Too scared to push the limits of each other to see what the other liked. Jacksons had actually seemed pretty tamed compared to the shit Youngjae wanted to do to him.

While Jackson had wanted to be dominated in bed and roughed up, maybe even choked a little and called a few degrading names, Youngjae wanted a little, if not a lot, more. He wanted overstimulation and edging. He wanted ropes and zip ties, belts and leashes, and pretty bruises littering Jackson's skin. He had all wanted it with love of course. He never wanted to hurt Jackson or make him feel uncomfortable.

Youngjae wanted-

He just wanted to fuck him up a little, that's all.

And it was amazing just how on board Jackson was with it all. It took time for him to see it of course but Jackson was a sub through and through, and a even bigger masochist at that. With communication, it brought them to where the were now. Youngjae on the couch with his pretty little pup between his spread legs. Collar with ‘property of CY’ wrapped around his sweet little neck and leash resting comfortable in his palm.

His pulled his thumb from Jacksons mouth. He whined and chased after it but a simple hard tug of his leash has him resting back on his heels eagerly like a begging puppy with his tongue out. He was such a sight and he was all his. The thought was enough to make him delirious with possession. 

“Jackson ah… Sit on daddy's lap” He coos patting his thigh. Jackson, ever so the eager pup is quick to comply. He truly does remind Youngjae of a puppy with his floppy hair, wide chocolate eyes, and eager compliance. He sits snugly in his lap and Youngjae can't help but to think that; yes. he'll take his pretty pup over the the salted sting of leather any day.


End file.
